Fight for Dominance
by FeistyDragon
Summary: One night was all they had before she had to go to Omashu. She actually had the patience to think of a plan to make their last night special, but it didn't go exactly as planned. Her little plan changed into something way more. Let the fight begin.


**So here's the deal. I was bored one day like a month ago, sometime in the middle of August right before my school year started and I threw this together in like a day. I don't know if any of you read my other story **_**Trouble in Paradise**_**, but if you did this is kind of pre-queal to my upcoming story **_**Household Headaches**_** that is the squeal to **_**Trouble in Paradise.**_** This **_**can**_** stand alone.**

**So please tell me what you thought about this once your done reading it. I seriously need to know how I did on this since this is my first try at a smut story. Did I do good or horrible? If you favorite this I'll figure you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Legend of Korra**_** or any of its characters**

* * *

Mako and Korra had been married for about a year and a half. They loved being together because they barely got to see each other. Somehow they still managed to see each other even with their busy schedules.

Unfortunately, for the both of them, after the current day, she had to leave and go to Omashu for two and a half months, something about the government. He knew she had a job, but it was just annoying that she had to leave for _so_ long. They already weren't able to see each other as much as an average couple would, and two months was _so_ long for both of them. When she had came back from the fire nation they ended up in having sex in the shower, neither of them having the patience to walk to their bed even though it was in the room adjacent to the bathroom.

Mako was currently at his door, fiddling with his keys, hoping Korra was home, but he thought it was highly unlikely. Naga usually resided somewhere near their place since she obviously couldn't fit in, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He knew if Naga wasn't in sight, Korra wouldn't be home. It was really late, probably almost ten-thirty, and she wasn't home. He really wanted to enjoy their last few hours together before she had to leave for Omashu and he had to go to work.

He finally found the right key and opened their door. He entered to find it empty. He sighed in annoyance before stuffing his keys back in his pocket and throwing his boots off and hanging his coat on the hook. He started to call her name, but there was no response. He walked off to their room, hoping she was maybe asleep, but found their room empty.

He walked over to his dresser and shuffled around grabbing some clean clothes. He closed up the drawer and then noticed something. He saw Korra's rings and necklace on his dresser, he was sure he had saw her put them on earlier that morning, but just shrugged it off, walking to their bathroom to take a shower.

He stripped off his uniform and undergarments and stepped into the shower. As he was washing himself, he was hoping Korra would come home so he could at least see her before she had to leave for Omashu and he had to leave for work. He was so lost in his thoughts, he was oblivious to the fact that a shadow was outside of the curtain stripping off its clothes.

He was busy washing his chest with a bar of soap when suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist. He knew only one person with hands that small. He placed the soap back in the soap dish and turned around in the person's grasp to find Korra smirking at him.

"You're late," she began as her hands began to move up his back muscles up to his neck.

"You're late," he backfired as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Nah...I've been here for the past four hours _alone._ I was thinking you'd be home between eight and nine, but I thought wrong. I've been in other room waiting for you to get home and surprise you, but I decided not to."

"Well, _this_ can be my surprised. You know since you have to leave tomorrow for two months, we both probably have some _desires_ that need to be met before you have to leave. We can both get those _desires_ met right now, here, in this shower," he seductively whispered while sliding his hands down to her ass.

She made a noise of satisfaction and then whispered, "Well, why don't you fulfill _both_ of our desires, Officer? I'm right here, naked, right in front of you. We have a good twelve hours before _I_ have to go and a good ten before_ you_ have to go. One thing before we start though, Mr. Officer." Her right hand started to trail down his chest, down his naval, finally grasping his member, making him gasp at her sudden grasp. She began rubbing him, making him hard. "In these last few hours we have together, I'm going to make you cum the _hardest_ you ever have."

Mako had no problem with that at all, in fact if she was going to make him cum the hardest he ever had, he was going to do the same to her. He redirected his glare and looked into her ocean blue eyes. He saw lust in them, and it created some lust in his own. He looked down at her lips and it just turned him on more, she was biting her lower lip.

Without any hesitation he moved down and captured her lips in his own. She quickly responded and tangled her left hand into his wet hair while the other continued its actions on his member. He groaned into their kiss when she brought his lower lip between her teeth and started rubbing the tip of his member. He liked it when she was the dominate one, but _he_ wanted to be the dominate one this time.

He quickly swapped their positions so she was the one under the running water. He ran his hands up her back to her head. He tangled his one hand into her hair, pulling her lips closer to him while they added their tongues to the mix. His other hand came to her front and started to massage her left breast. When he started to do that Korra couldn't hold back the sounds she was holding back anymore. He knew it was time to change his actions so she would be screaming for him.

He moved his mouth over to her ear and started to lick the shell of her ear while moving his hand that was massaging her breast down to her nipple. He heard her moan his name when he nibbled on her earlobe and rolled her nipple in between his index finger and thumb. Everything was going great so far.

"You like this, Avatar Korra? If you're going to make me cum the hardest I ever had, I'm going to do the same for you. Have any final words, Avatar?" he whispered into her ear then started to nibble on her earlobe again.

She didn't answer, but just let him continue with his actions. She continued with hers too, and she started to feel some pre-cum come out of the tip of his member. She smiled at that, her plan was going perfectly. She needed to do something more though to get him pretty close to his climax without actually having sex or using her mouth, she was going to make him run to her. Then an idea popped into her head.

She moved her head away from his, and he had a confused face on when she looked at his. She just grinned before pushing him against the shower wall, and kissing his neck. She started off sweet and slow, but that was soon changed. She started nipping at certain spots on his neck and stopped when she had reached his sensitive spot. She started out sweetly, but then started sucking on it to ensure a bruise that would later appear.

He knew he defiantly wasn't the dominate one, but she was overpowering him. He could feel himself pre-cumming and he knew Korra knew about it too. He was sure he was going to cum soon, but was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a problem to get hard again. For a moment he felt the absence of her hand and groaned at that, but was welcomed by her hand again with a liquidly substance coating it. He knew exactly what it was and was just wishing he could enter her warmth.

Korra could tell he was close because of the pressure on her head he was delivering and what he was doing to her nipple. She removed her mouth away from his neck and moved to his ear. "You like that, Officer? I bet you want me _so_ badly, _but_ I'm hungry and I need some food. Enjoy finishing yourself." With that being said she removed her hands from him and jumped out of the shower and out of the door.

It took Mako a few moments to register what just happened, but when it finally did he jumped out of the shower and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge though. He could open it up, but not enough that he could slip though, and he saw Korra throwing on a blue tank top and some underwear. "Korra!" he hissed at her wanting her to move whatever was in his way.

"Hmm...Mr. Officer is pissed, but seriously, I'm hungry. All part of my plan, I'll come back when I'm done eating. For the next like half an hour do whatever you want." She smiled at him before leaving the room.

Mako grumbled to himself thinking his wife was being was a such a teaser when she knew he needed her badly. He was actually surprised she had the patience to come up with such a plan. He turned off the shower and threw on his clean tank top, boxers, and pants, not exactly comfortable with his pants and boxers since he was still hard. He just needed to get out of the bathroom and make her pay for her actions.

He had no idea what was preventing him from opening the door. It was an inward door so there probably wasn't a lock or chair in his way, but what? He kept trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge more than a couple inches. He slipped his hand out, but he felt nothing near the doorknob that would prevent him from exiting. He stepped back from the door and found the problem.

There were two chain locks on the very top and very bottom of the door. They weren't there earlier that morning so he thought Korra must have installed them when she came home. First of all he was wondering how the hell she could've get through the small space, but it wasn't as important as the issue at hand. He was gritting his teeth because a _very_ bad Avatar had to be punished later. He knew exactly how to punish her. He quickly unlocked the locks and quietly walked into their room.

He walked over to their bed and sat down. He slowly opened the bedside table and shuffled through the various items until he found them, his spare handcuffs. He placed them on the table and stood up and walked over to his closet. He again shuffled through the clothes looking for it, his scarf. For the past few months in Republic City it had been extra hot so he didn't wear it. For now, it would be a perfect blindfold. He tossed it over his headboard for his future use.

He quietly walked out of their room through the hall, trying to make his presence oblivious to her. Once he was just about to enter the kitchen he peeked around the corner to see Korra sitting on the counter with half sandwich in her hand. He rolled his eyes at her for making a sandwich when she knew what was going to happen since this whole thing was her fault in the first place.

He stepped around the corner and gave her an irritated. When she saw him with that look she simply placed the remaining of her sandwich on a nearby plate, placed her hands on the counter, supporting her weight, partially spread her legs, and smiled at him. She was wondering what took him so long.

"Either you are a _very_ slow puzzle solver or I'm fast sandwich maker. Probably both are truth. Mako, I think Bella could've solved the problem quicker than you, and she's two and a half years old. How can you be a cop when you can't solve a simple problem that's in plain sight?"

Mako walked over to her and placed his hands on her thighs, smirking at her. "Well, first of all we were almost to the point of having sex in the shower and then you suddenly dash out leaving me hanging. You've been a _very _bad girl, and you need to be punished for your actions." He moved his one hand from her thigh moving it to her underwear. He could feel it soaking wet from their actions that happened minutes ago. It made him make an animalistic noise in the back of his throat.

She smirked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes increase as he felt her sex. She wrapped her legs around waist, bringing him closer, and feeling that he was still hard. "Well, punish me then, Mr. Officer. I'm still keeping my promise to make you cum the hardest you've ever came before though. So give me your best shot."

"I will, in a moment. How the hell did you escape that bathroom?" he asked as he moved her hands up her back up to her head, tangling his hands in her hair.

"An Avatar has her ways, now shut the hell up and kiss me, Officer."

He didn't need to be told again. He crashed his lips onto her again, pushing her head closer with his hands. She threw her hands around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She started grinding him and she heard him moan into their ongoing kiss. She felt him starting to buck into her, trying to get more friction on his aching cock just wanting to be buried in her. She smirked at his eagerness and moaned herself wanting some more friction herself.

He felt her hands creep down to his waist line and hike up his tank top. They pulled away from their ongoing kiss for a brief second so she could throw it off of him, careless of where it landed. He attacked her lips again, but immediately pried them open with his tongue. While searching for her tongue he felt her own hands playing with the waistband of his pants. When he finally found her tongue there was an indescribable taste on it, but familiar.

"You taste like mayonnaise," he whispered to her as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Well, I did have a sandwich with mayonnaise on it. Now shut up." She plunged her tongue into his mouth to prevent him from talk back.

He was going to say something, but he forgot what it was once she plunged her tongue into his, desperately looking for his. Once she found his tongue he couldn't get enough of it. There was just something about the mayonnaise that made him addicted to her. He liked mayonnaise, but he never thought it'd be so addicting. He was so distracted by her tongue that he hadn't noticed that she pushed his pants down to his ankles, and that he had stepped out of them and swept them away. He didn't notice until she started to run her bare foot up and down his leg.

She wanted him to take her bad so bad, but she still wanted to make him cum really hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and grinded herself over him really hard, making sure he could feel her wetness through both layers of their underwear. She did not want to take him in the kitchen though.

"Bed. Now," she demanded as she latched onto his collarbone, biting onto it, hoping to leave another bruise.

He let his head fall to her shoulder, releasing a moan. He wanted to comply with what she wanted, but he wanted her to beg him to take her to their room. While she was working on bruising his neck both his hands crept up her stomach to her breasts, lightly touching nipples through her thin tank top. While she continued to suck on his collarbone he heard her moan then she bit down extra hard making him moan himself.

"Please, Mako," she panted while keeping her face in his neck.

That was all he needed to hear. He grabbed onto her hips while she wrapped her legs around his waist, tighter. He picked her up and carried her off to their room. He threw her on the bed while he straddled her waist. He didn't even give her the chance to respond to anything because he yanked off her tank top and started to attack her breasts.

He latched onto her left breast while his hand played with the other. He felt her hands latch onto his head trying to push him further to give her further pleasure. He smirked as he switched to her other nipple and his other hand went to the other. He knew she was going to get impatient with him and curse him out, but it was worth it. He continued with his actions for a few more moments before moving to look up at her face. Her hair was stuck to her face and she was breathless, but to him she looked absolutely sexy.

She used his oblivious state to her advantage as she wrapped her legs around his waist, placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped them over. His eyes widen at her sudden actions, but he was prevented from talk by her pressing her lips against his in a rough manner. She quickly grabbed the waistband of his boxers and stripped them off of him revealing his erect cock. She smirked into their kiss as she tauntingly ran her hand down his chest, feeling every little contour. Once she grabbed onto him she began pumping him again.

Mako's plan to overpower her was _not_ going well, but he was going to allow her to give him pleasure. He felt her start to pump him, but she was going _so_ slowly. She was definitely trying to fulfill her promise to him, and he was positive she was going to accomplish it. She looked into his eyes to see them completely filled with lust and a bit of anger.

She smirked before she moved down. She moved her face down his abs, licking her way down. When she reached his cock move her hand down and let her mouth cover it. She licked his pre-cum off the tip before she continued to lick the head of it. He tangled his hands in her hair in an attempt to make her move. She knew he was to climax and she knew one way to make him reach that point, but then she'd stop everything she was doing. She moved her free hand down to his balls and started to tease them.

"Ugh...Korra...I'm so close," he groaned wanting to find his release, not realizing that him saying that was a huge mistake.

Korra smirked to herself when he said that. She removed her mouth and both her hands away from his groin, smirking at him, seeing his frustrated face. He wanted to curse her out so bad, he was so fucking hard and he needed a release. If she was going to play that game then he was going to continue his plan too.

He bucked into her causing her to gasp at the suddenness and used it to his advantage. He gripped her hips and flipped them over. He covered his lips with his before she could fire back at his action. He plunged his tongue into her mouth again, licking her teeth before fighting for dominance with her tongue. As they were fighting for dominance she threw her hands around his neck and he ran his hands up and down her body making sure to touch everywhere, but the place she really needed him to touch.

He heard her groan since he wasn't giving her what he wanted. He felt her release her hands around his neck and she was about to rip off her own underwear when he caught her wrists with one hand and forced them above her head. As they continued to kiss, Korra kept bucking into him, begging him to take her underwear off and enter her.

"You're a _very_ bad girl, Avatar. Making me so fucking hard for _you _and you deny me a release. You need a very _special_ punishment. I can do anything I want, Avatar. You may be able to bend the elements, but only_ I_ can bend you to extremes for your sexual desires. You may be trying to weaken me with your sweet juices soaking through your underwear, but I'm going to last _way _longer that you. I may be harder than a rock, but I can hold it until I can make you scream. I'm going to make you cum, multiple times, _so_ hard that it hurts," he whispered while looking into her eyes, seeing them darken a bit. He released her wrists, and slid his hands down to her hips.

Korra placed her hands by her sides while trying to control her breathing , but she wasn't going to act weak in front of him. She wanted him to give it his best shot to make her crack. "Give me your best shot, Officer. I bet I'm doing a way better job at this than you ever will. Have your way with me, Officer."

He smirked when she said that. "I'm glad you said that, Avatar." He grabbed his scarf from the headboard and used it as a blindfold on her.

"Hey! I didn't say you could blindfold me!" she yelled as she reached behind her head to untie the loose knot, but her wrists were grabbed by Mako's hand. She couldn't see what was going on, but when she felt metal objects around her wrists she knew exactly what it was. "I didn't say you could handcuff me either, Officer!"

"Hmm…if I recall right, a few moments ago you said I could have my way with you. You're my prisoner now, Avatar. You're going to pay, Avatar."

He ran his hands down her chest, staying an extra moment to flick each of her nipples with his thumb then down her toned stomach. Once he reach the final piece of clothing that was keeping him from her, he played with the waistband of it, attempting to tease her. Before he did pull it off of her, he ran his hand over the fabric to find it soaked.

He smirked while stripping her underwear off of her. He knew exactly what she needed, but he was going to tease her before he went where she wanted him to go. He ran his hands over her thighs and toned legs making her groan at him. He moved his hand back up to her sex, but never entered it. She was writhing under him in attempt to get him to go where she desperately needed a stimulation. He teased her even more by letting the tip of his cock graze her entrance, but never entering.

"Mako, please," she pleaded to him. She needed a release soon before she had to curse him out.

"Now you know what it's like to be tease, Avatar. Needing a stimulation, but _somebody_ won't give you it to get to that certain point of release. I'm not as heartless as you, Avatar, but I'm still going to make you beg."

Mako turned his attention to a sweet spot he knew about on her neck and start sucking and biting at it. While doing that he plunged a finger into her, making her moan loudly. She had no idea what he was going to do, making the pleasure double. She knew he was going to fulfill his promise because of what she did to him. She moaned again when she felt him add another finger and another and his thumb started to stimulate her clit.

Mako smirked while biting extra hard on her sweet spot feeling that she was extremely close. He wasn't going to deny her of the pleasure like she did to him, but he was going to make it even more pleasurable. He moved his mouth and claimed her lips, giving her a passionate kiss.

When he hit a certain spot in her, Korra's eyes squeezed shut, feeling the intense pleasure coming on. "Mako!"

Mako felt her walls clench around his fingers as she finally reached her climax. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her as she came, using it to his advantage to slip in and out easily. She was shaking from it and it was easily noticeable. She was panting and her breathing was heavy. Mako knew he defiantly did a better job than her.

"You like that, Avatar? Admit that I did a way better job than you, and I'll make sure you have another orgasm like that very soon. It may even convince me to take your handcuffs off, _if_ you don't remove my scarf from your eyes," he whispered into her ear.

"You did a better job than me. Please, take off my handcuffs, and please get in me," she panted agreeing to his terms.

He didn't give a verbal response, but licked his way down to her entrance. He licked the valley between her breasts and gave her a quick flick of the tongue on each of her nipples. He licked her toned stomach, feeling her muscles flex to his tongue. When he finally reached her entrance he instantly licked up the remains of her last orgasm.

He heard her moan and trying to escape the handcuffs. He was going to release her of the handcuffs, but not at the moment. His tongue entered her warmth causing her to moan, arch her back off the bed and throw her head back. While his tongue worked on her entrance he moved his thumb up to her clit.

Korra knew if he continued she was going to cum again, and she wanted to have sex at that very moment. Frankly, she thought he would've cracked because of his own sexual need. "Mako, please, release me and shove your cock in me right now!"

Mako didn't need to be told twice, he just wanted to get her ready for her next. He grabbed the key to his handcuffs and unlocked them. He threw them across the room, careless if something broke. He quickly flipped them over and entered her. They both moaned at the sensation.

Korra placed her hands on his chest while Mako placed his on her hips, helping her ride him. He meet her hips with his while sneaking a hand in between them to work on her clit. She gasped not knowing he was going to do that. She felt like she was going to cum on the stop. Mako felt like he was going to explode, but was trying to hold off until Korra came. When he reached a certain spot in her Korra moaned loudly, nearly sending her off the edge.

Mako thought she had enough of being blind and quickly untie the knot in his scarf and threw it across the room. He was met by her ocean blue eyes that were filled with lust and dark. With his free hand he pulled her face down to passionately kiss her.

A few more thrusts was all it took to send her over. With Mako hitting that spot, stimulating her clit, and kissing her, it threw her over the edge. She moaned loudly into their kiss as she came, it made her shake again, thinking that orgasm was stronger than the last. Mako felt her walls clench around his member as she had reached her climax and that was all it took to throw himself over the edge. He also moaned as he reached his own climax. He wasn't sure he ever had an orgasm so strong before in his life.

When both of their bodies finally calmed down, Korra shifted them so they were both on their side, him still in her. They were both sweaty and panting from their climaxes, but it was so pleasurable for them. Korra knew she fulfilled her goal and Mako did too.

She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a simple kiss, she didn't have the energy to do anything else. "That was amazing."

He smiled down at her before responding with, "It was. I met my goal to make you cum _hard_, multiple times. You meet yours?"

"I'm pretty sure, I did. You explode inside of me like a bomb, splattering everywhere. This was a fight for the dominance wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, but we both ended up releasing _really_ hard. At least we got to have one last amazing time before you have to leave for Omashu in the morning."

Korra nearly forgot about going to Omashu. She was so distract by their fight for the dominance and making each other cum hard. "Oh yeah, but we can always have another fight for the dominance when I come back. It's on you though because I did this one. Frankly, I didn't intend this to be a fight for dominance, but I think I like this way better than my plan to only make you cum hard."

He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer. "Fine, I'll think of the next fight of the dominance, but be warned Avatar, you're going to be in for a load full."

"With what you did to me, I totally believe you. When I come back from Omashu you better have some sort of surprise plan for me."

"Oh you don't know what you'll be in for, Avatar," he warned while placing a hand behind her head so her face was nuzzled into his neck.

The truth was that neither of them knew what they were in for.

* * *

**So again, please review this. I need to know how I did on this. If you guys liked this maybe I'll write another smut fanfic again sometime. Uhh…so please review if you liked it or hated it and favorite: ) See you around: )  
**


End file.
